1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, medium, and system for synchronizing biosignal data received from a plurality of measurement devices, and more particularly, to a method, medium, and system which can initially generate second biosignal data by receiving first biosignal data from a plurality of measurement devices, and determining whether an error is included therein, and when an error is included, correcting the first biosignal data, and subsequently generate third biosignal data capable of analyzing a biosignal by synchronizing a plurality of first biosignal data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in the field of medical science have prolonged the life span of human beings. Along with this, people's concerns about health are also increasing. Accordingly, various methods and systems for checking a user's health are being developed. As an example, a method of receiving a biosignal associated with a user's health from a measurement device attached onto the user's living body and checking the user's health has been developed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a biosignal measurement device according to the conventional art. Referring to FIG. 1, a plurality of measurement devices 101, 102, 103, 104, 105 and 106 being attached onto a user's living body, measures biosignals, generates biosignal data, and transmits the generated biosignal data to a data collection device 107.
The data collection device 107 analyzes the biosignal data and outputs analysis results with respect to the user's health.
In this instance, each of the plurality of measurement devices 101 to 106 is independently constructed. Each of the plurality of measurement devices 101 to 106 measures biosignals using various timings and periods, and generates biosignal data. Also, the data collection device 107 collects the biosignal data for its analysis and outputs the analysis results thereof.
However, each of the plurality of measurement devices 101 to 106 sets its reference time and generates biosignal data according to the reference time. Accordingly, it may be slower or faster than the originally set reference time according to various types of external or internal conditions.
Also, when the reference time of the measurement device is different from the originally set reference time, a measurement time of biosignal data generated in the measurement device may drift. Accordingly, biosignal data is inputted into the data collection device 107 at a time which drifts from an actual measurement time, thereby causing an error. In particular, in the case of data whose results may be accurately outputted only when simultaneously measuring and comparing the data, an error of the reference time of each measurement device may cause a very serious miscalculation.